Serena's Trap
by Kirby77DP77
Summary: When a strange ghost sends Vlad and Danny into Danny's mind, things don't turn out well... And now that he's trapped by his own evil Danny has to make some very difficult choices to survive. D/S HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_This is my 2nd fan fic! By the way a special shout out goes to my inspiration, Artgirl4, even though she doesn't update her "Trapped in the Ghost Zone", my favorite story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Narrators POV**

**Somewhere in Wisconsin, a strange ghost carried the unconscience Danny Phantom to a large mansion. She, for the ghost was a woman, glided intangibly through the walls to a Mr. Vlad Masters lying peacefully in his goose feather bed.**

**The cloaked ghost shook Vlad to wake him and as soon as he opened his eyes he had a plan. Well, that's Vlad for you! **

**"What are you doing in my home?" he shouted at her. She didn't reply. Vlad, being the idiot he is, had JUST noticed am unconsciense Danny in her arms. **

**"Daniel?! Why do you have him? What do you want?" he angrily replied. She didn't reply again. **

**Now since Vladdy waddy had just woke up, he was not in the happiest "joke around Vlad" mood today and he started screaming threats at her. So, the ghost whispered something to Danny and hit Vlad and Danny with a simmering black ecto blast. **

**The world went black.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Vlad opened his eyes about an hour later and saw Danny lying beside him.**

**"Daniel?" he shook him with all his might, but he didn't wake up. Vlad stared at Danny as the young hybrid started to scream. "No! Get away, I won't turn into you! I can't I promised!" He kept repeating "I promised" in a faint whisper about twice before he opened his crystal blue eyes.**

**"Daniel? Where are we?"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_2nd Chapter!! I hope ya like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any characters_

_------------------------------------------------------_

**Narrator's POV (BEFORE CHAPTER 1)**

**"So Tucker, THAT'S why we call you Bad Luck Tuck." Danny concluded as matter of factly as he could. He hated Mondays and it was a small comfort to just hang out with Sam and Tucker. Well, when he could. There are always ghosts around and Danny never get any sleep 'cause of those stupid nightmares. Oh, well he'll just deal with it for... **_***gasp***_

**The narrator was cut off by Danny's chilled ghost sense. He promised to meet Sam and Tuck in the Nasty Buger later and headed off into the cool spring night. **

**Danny Fenton rounded a corner and was about to change into my ghost form, when he saw a ghost in a shimmering midnight black cloak. It glided toward him as he willed two blue rings to travel up and down his body.**

** The ghost started to speak and said," My name is Serena. I have not come to terrorize your home, I come from Clockwork, your guardian, he has given his orders to me. I'm sorry, but it must be done. It will help you in the long run. Have fun in your mind."**

**Before Danny could respond with some witty banter, Serena hit him with a purple ecto blast that put him to sleep. She flew up into the gentle winds and hummed to herself all the way to the "Grand" Master's Manner with the sleeping hybrid in her arms.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Danny's POV (After chapter 1)**

**"Daniel? Where are we?" Vlad asked. I had just regained consciousness about three seconds and he questions me. Wow, that's defiantly old' need a cat Vladdy. **

**Alrighty then, so where are we? Um.... What had that ghost said? I was sent by Clockwork...umm.. Didn't she say have fun in your mind? Oh crud, I don't think Plasmius is going to be happy about this.**

**Vlad's POV**

**"Daniel? Where are we?" I asked. Wait hold on Vlad, how should he know? Well, the ghost could've told him something... am I talking to myself? Maybe I should see that shrink after all....**

**Vlad was shook out of his musings by a nervous Danny saying," Um.. Vlad? I think I know where we are and I know you're NOT going to like it." Oh that can't be good. **

**"Where are we Daniel?!" I repeated more forcefully. He whispered so I could barely hear," My mind." **

**As Danny said this I looked around for the first time. It was a long hallway that was in the shape of a cylinder; however the colors of the hallway were ice blue and ecto blast green mixed swirls. The place had icicles hanging from the ceiling too! That was not the weirdest part though. There were portals (like the Fenton portal) inside archways all along the sides of the cylinder. The portals are black and white swirls, but before he could examine them more closely a wall swung down in front of the swirls. On the walls, since every portal had closed now, was a speaker and a button next to it.**

**I turned my attention to Daniel who was quietly concentrating on a speaker. He said," We might be able to leave through the portals, but we have to open this stupid wall first."**

**I said," Try telling it to open, it might respond to your voice." He nodded and held down the button and said, "Open." The wall stayed motionless and a voice came out of the speaker.**

**Danny's POV**

**"Open." I said confidently. **

**As I released the button a voice came out of the speaker. That voice was surprisingly, Frostbite's in his people's, and my language of the ice. He said," Great One, try speaking in this language, you know it well enough." **

**I laughed as the fruit loop stared at me like I was nuts. All he must have heard was gibberish! He said," Wow, Daniel it looks like you've completely gone mad," Vlad yelled," So, what the butter biscuits was THAT?!"**

**"Oh," I laughed," were you referring to my native language? And by the way, I suggest you follow me before you're kept here forever."**

**Vlad's face turned dark red in anger and told me to open the bloody freakin' door. I turned my back to him and said as quietly as I could, "Open." The speaker was replaced with a Fenton genetic lock, which I pushed with my thumb and walked into the swirls with Vlad behind me.**

_Review!!!_

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom _

_Dedication: To Cordria my one of two awesome betas who REALLY helped me with this chapter. __**NO more bold!!**__ (Sorry just HAD to do it Cordria)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

."Maddddddiiiiieeeee! WE'RE OUT OF COOKIES AGAIN!" Jack Fenton, ghost umm... extraordinaire, was in a panic. The world was going to end, because Jack didn't have his custom cookies by Maddie. Everyone run in terror and beware!

Actually, never mind. That sounded like the box ghost....

"Jack dear, I don't have much time tonight. Why don't you just eat the 25lbs of chocolate and peanut butter fudge you got for your birthday? It's in the freezer." Mrs. Fenton stood in the kitchen with her newly ironed jumpsuit smiling, amused. The larger man jumped up out of his eating chair and scurried over to the freezer with a look of sheer joy on his face.

He opened the freezer to find icicles, ice, icemaker, frozen water... AND NO FUDGE! Jack's expression melted into one of pure horror and terror. Someone had stolen his precious fudge and there was no doubt in his mind who it was, the Ghost Boy.

This was the ultimate sin. No one stole his fudge and got away with it, especially not a ghost. Oh, Phantom was going to get it. He wasn't quite sure what "it" was yet, but it'll be painful.

Maddie saw that there was no fudge and immediately went to warn Danny and Jazz of the impending doom that awaits them. She took the stairs two at a time until she reached Danny's room. _Knock! Knock! _

"Danny? Are you awake? Your father is out of fudge." Silence. Mrs. F. stepped in the messy room and was a _little bit_ surprised to see Danny was not home and asleep by 1:00am. Seeing as Maddie is a mother she jumped right to the conclusion that Danny was hurt. Someone had stolen her precious baby and there was no doubt in her mind who it was, the Ghost Boy.

Jazz, however was not worried in the slightest. She knew what ever battle Danny would come on to, he doesn't want her there. She wasn't going to bother anymore. What a caring sister.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where we last left Mr. Fruit of the Loopy and Danny

Blackness.

Odd, that's exactly how I pictured Daniels brain, empty, but even he can do better than this! We seriously went to all that work opening (as refered to earlier as) the bloddy freakin door for an empty room! You have got to be kidding me Daniel! And we can't even see anything!

Wait, where is Daniel? Oh crap, I lost Maddie's son. I'm dead, I might as well commit suicide now. She'd surly kill me anyway, but how to do it....Hmm,,,,I could.... No, no that would never work, they'd figure it out.... How about the standard bridge technique? That would be fun, after all flying is fun....ish, falling would be even better! Which bridge though? Oooh! How about I make the bridge and-

I was interupted from my musing (Which is very dangerous) by a glowing green light appearing to the left of the room. Feeling stupid that I hadn't thought of using my ectoplasm as a light, I lit myself a red light in my hand.

"Daniel? Are you in here?!" I demanded, hoping with all my might that he was still alive and well. As well as he could be, at least.

"Yeah, I'm over here, I think I see a light switch on the wall. Maybe there's some lights in here after all."

"No! Daniel don't-"

Too late, as he flipped the switch a tightrope appeared above a blackhole. On the rope was a small lean figure about Daniel's size with white hair and blue eyes.

No, he _was _Daniel's size. On that tightrope was a mixture of Daniel and Phantom in one person. Now this is more creative! Maybe he'll have an apprentice after all....

(Real) Daniel was staring with a look of acceptance on his face as he turned to me.

"Vlad, wait here I think I have to go across that rope to get the heck out of here. It looks like our only way there." I was a little taken aback with his proposal. Was he going to leave me here? What do the kids call it? Oh yeah, digging that's right. (It's actually ditching and I hope you all knew that!)

"Daniel, use the little common sense you got from your father. Look around. Couldn't we just fly over it?" This conversation was melting my brain cells away by the fact I actually needed to say that.

"No," he stated firmly, "my mind wouldn't work that way, it's too easy. Wait here." I stood there with a stupid expression on my face that obviously said, "WHAT!!!???" I couldn't believe Daniel had rebelled against me. Wow, I'll have to punish him later.

Before I could pull him back, Daniel jumped onto the rope with grace I had no idea he had. He started out very slow, but as he got closer to his doppleganger he seemed to start getting more confident. Daniel started to run, jump, and so many other things ON A TIGHTROPE!!! Well, if his grades get any biscuitier he'll go into the circus.

Feeling outdone I clambered onto the rope with extreme difficulty and started across.

That's good turned bad for unkie Vlad.

---------------------------------------------------

_TBC _

_Don't you HATE cliffies??? I dispise them so I tortured you people with one. And it rhymed too._

_Is my writing better today??_

_Kirby_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: *chased by 300 lawyers* For the last time I don't own Danny Phantom and never will! *Lawyers find something else to sue me for*_

_Let's get started!! O.K now where did I put my Vlad dartboard? I have my Danny darts!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Why again did I do this? Why did I just climb on a precarious rope above a blackhole in Danny's head?

Hmmm..... Not one of my brightest ideas. However, I might not have to make that bridge....

I had managed to get on the slippery, oiled wire rope, but I couldn't walk on it. I had to crawl, inching along. Ok, I'm going to go homicidal in a minute, this is too idiotic. I should NOT be reduced to a useless inch worm while Daniel prances across the rope like a sugar crazed deer on balance steriods.

I looked up from my beedle position to see Daniel's doppleganger standing in front of me.

"Move, you are not welcome here," was all he said.

Oh, now I'm not _welcome_? Gee, when did you figure out that smart one? ...

"You move!" I childishly replied. I was getting no where. Where is Daniel? I need his h-h-h-h-h.... I couldn't finish the word. That weak word I loathed, _help_.

I kept my eyes on my Daniel who was coming at top speed toward us.

"I'll move him," he said, "sorry about the interuption. Keep up the good work."

The double's reply was, "There is never good work here, in your mind Danny." he paused, "There is a room for you everytime you leave a portal. Rest there for the night, there are beds."

He jumped over me and continued walking the tight rope with a slightly angrier pace. Aw, did I tick Daniel off? Oops! Oh well, I just to plan ahead later. Real Daniel took my forearm and helped me up into a standing position, ready to walk. This won't end well.

I started walking with Daniel holding me up for balance, but I just couldn't balance out my weight. It was like I was 300 pounds heavier on one side than the other. It's probably just a security system against me though, I'll just deal with it for now.

We stayed silent until we reached the end of the tightrope, finally, then a blinding flash of green and blue light took us into a faintly lit room. It had the basic nessicities: food, water, beds, two bathrooms, and a.....training room...?

Odd, but maybe I could see Danny's skills here... hmm.....

This could be good for me.

-----------------------------------------------------

_TBC_

_Sorry it's so short! I'm very busy and will be lucky if I can update soon._

_Kirby_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.....*sob*_

_Sorry about the delay! I've been sick with the flu. Oops! Have fun reading._

Vlad.

Why is it always him? Does fate despise me that much?

He stared me for a moment after we entered the room, and went to the back of the room to the door to the......_ Training Room?! _

Yup. Fate officially hates me.

I trudged after him not wanting him to screw anything else up. After all, that is his job, screw up my life as much as possible as soon as possible. And now he has to mess up my mind! Although.... It was fun to watch him cling to that tightrope for dear life. It would've been so fun if he falled.... I hate my morbid mind!

Someone came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder wretching me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see an ancient ghost with a deep scar across his eye and a staff in his wrinkled hands.

"Clockwork?!"

_Clockwork's Tower: Present_

There is a thermos in the deepest part of the tower. A ghost shield surronds it, but even that can't keep it from cracking. Ruby red ectoplasm now leaks out, slowly destroying what's left of the container. There is no hope left.

There is also a female ghost that stands guard of the evil one's prison. Serena.

She must find the ghost boy's family, they are in danger.... Those humans wouldn't last a second. Without the humans alive he will be unstopable, therefore losing himself. And then....... Serena will cease to exsist.

She flew to the time viewing chamber and grabbed a time medallion. Serena chose her time and was sucked into the time period.

"Fentons here I come!"

_Wow, two cliffies in one chapter! Sorry it's so short....... _

_AND PLEASE REVIEW/PM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Kirby_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. *Sigh*_

_Here's another update! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE! (Sorry! Sugar rush!)_Clockwork turned to Danny. "I'm sorry Danny, I don't have much time," he said ironically. "You hybrids are stuck in your head until you find the key to the last door in that long hallway, no shortcuts."

* * *

"Wait, Clockwork, why am I in here?" Danny asked. "The ghost that captured me said I'm trapped on _your _orders!"

The Time Ghost sighed and stared at the floor. "I am sorry Danny. Please remember that, alright? It will help you in the long run."

Danny was about to say something, but was cut short when Clockwork started to fade. "No, Clockwork! Please...... Who is she?! PLEASE! CLOCKWORK!" He was almost completely gone by now, and only dropped an engraved stopwatch at his feet. The hybrid bent over to pick it up, but by time he'd come back up Clockwork had disappeared.

The stopwatch was pure, elegant silver, with an engraved CW on it. It had a tiny pearl knob on the side and when Danny opened it a note tumbled out the side.

_- Danny_

_This stopwatch can be used for time traveling, immunity to my Time Staff, transportation or teleportation, communication to my castle, and more to be discovered by you. (I made it, but you don't honestly think I'd give you all the answers!)_

_Please be sure to be careful how you use it, and try not to let your former archenemy know about it. Although you might not be able to hide it for long..._

_Anyway Danny, I need to alert you that the stopwatch will only work for you, it will glow purple when you're about to be possessed__by a ghost, and it will fade to black when you're being controlled. The watch will be white if you are no longer being controlled, but the ghost is still there. It will turn into a necklace if you're going to drop it. To make it a stopwatch again, there's a button on the back._

_I'm sorry for putting you through all this, but all will be explained if you make it out alive and well. Oh, and by the way, it's the anniversary along with your 15th birthday today. Happy birthday, and good luck._

_- Clockwork _

'_The anniversary?' _Danny thought, _'I got my powers less than a year from now! __It's not the anniversary... What happened today a few months after I got my powers?' _Vlad walked out of the training room and it hit the young hybrid like a ton of bricks. He dropped the note and the stopwatch turned into a necklace and clung to his neck.

"Dan...Clockwork didn't mean when I got my powers, he meantthe CATs......" Danny murmered, just soft enough for Vlad not to hear.

"What was that Daniel? I heard you screaming and-" Vlad stopped. Danny continued staring into space with a miserable and desperate expression on his face. "Daniel are you alright? Daniel!"

Danny walked over to the wall and threw a side jab at it as hard as he could in newly erupted blind fury, and the punch managed to tear a huge slab of concreteout of it. Still not satisfying his anger**,** he let out an unearthly scream, the Wail. Vlad was unwillingly shoved against a wall, struggling to stay conscience until the red shock waves-

Wait, didn't those sonic waves used to be green? Oh well...

The wail suddenly came to a halt and Vlad collapsed onto a nearby bed that had been also slammed against the wall, miraculously staying conscience. Danny, however, looked like he'd been surroundedby blood blossoms for a week. His knees buckled underneath him and he fell to the ground with a thud.

* * *

"Daniel? Are you awake? Can you hear me little badger?" Danny groaned and tried to sit up. Keyword**:** tried. Bursts of colored lights appeared in front of his eyes and he plopped back down.

"Urg... What hit me? It feels like I-" Danny paused examining the discombobulated room. The strange anger protruded into his head again, until his eyes turned an evil red. "VLAD! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

The older hybrid stared at him, brows furrowed in confusion. He hadn't heard Danny's yelling through his confusion. All he could think about was the strange resemblance he had to himself._ Why had he gotten so angry so easily?_

"Daniel? I'm going to ask a question I'll probably regret asking, but here it goes." he took a deep breath, "Why the toasted waffles are your eyes _red_?!"

"You didn't answer the question _Cheesehead_." he growled back.

"Cheesehead? Since when have you called me that? Isn't some childish name like Veggycirclesor something?"

Danny's eyes change back to a amused green and started laughing. "Are you kidding me? _Veggiecircles?! _Geez! I guess when you have money you get so out of touch with the rest of the world. It's _Fruitloop. _You know, the seriously crazed up kind? It's in the 'I should get a cat' department of the grocery store?" Danny took a breath from laughing so hard and continued. "And I didn't call you Cheesehead."

"Yes, you did Daniel. It was right after your eyes turned red." Vlad smirked when he saw the smile slide of Danny's face.

"Vlad...." he started frantically, "when and why did my eyes turn red?!" Danny saw a bead of sweat drip down his own face.

Plasmious looked at him strangelyand then angrily replied, "you know just why Daniel! It was five minutes ago for crying out loud! How could you _not_ remember? You punched a freaking wall! Then you thought it would be a _smart _idea to hit me with that red sonic wave power. Use some common sense!"

"Wait, the Wail has green shock waves.... Why were they...? Oh no." Danny froze and looked down to the silver necklace. The vine-like jewleryhugged his neck and pulseda bright pure white. He _had _been controlled. Red eyes, red Ghostly Wail, calling Vlad Cheesehead, loss of memory.... It could only be Dan, Danny's worst nightmare has come back to haunt him.

Vlad was still waiting for an explanation and started tapping his foot. _Tap. Tap. Tap. TAP. TAP. TAP! TAP!!! TAP!!! Tap. Tap. Ta-_

"ALRIGHT! Just stop with the evil foot tapping!" Danny screamed. "I guess you'd figure it out anyway..... Let's put my mind back to normal first though."

"Your mind was normal?"

* * *

"Maddie! GHOST!" Jack sprang into action and grabbed an ecto foamer, dropping his fudge in the process. He saw the fudge close to hitting the floor and snatched it with his large, black hands.

That was all the time she needed. The ghost shot the man with a black ectoblast and he, well, blacked out. He hit the floor with a loud thud and the force of him hitting the ground set a blast of wind up to her cloak hood and blew it off.

Serena had gleaming white hair that sat right below her shoulders in dramatic waves and layers. She wasn't very pale, but had the 'I'm gonna get sunburned' skin. However, what was most startling were her beautiful eyes. They were swirled with green and black. It looked a lot like you had a spin-art and dribbled green all over a pieceof black paper.

"JACK!!! You, Ghost! Get out of my house you slimy ectoplasmic murderer!" Maddie had heard her husband'scall and descendedinto the basement, guns ablaze. That was until she realized Jack was out for the count. Maddie picked up his ecto foamer and tried to shoot the ghost, but she was too quick.

Serena looked at her with pity and whispered an "I'm sorry," before nailing her in the chest with the same blast Jack received. She put up her hood, picked up the bodies, and touched a necklace she was wearing and said, "Take me to Clockwork's!"

And off they went.

* * *

_What is it with me and cliffes in this story? Oh, well. Review or PM me please. Are you guys happy I wrote a longer chappie?_

_Kirby_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom._

_Here's another update. I hope you like it!_

_--------------------_

"Are you really sure you want to know Fruitloop?" I said slightly hopeing he'd say no.

"Daniel, we've been sitting here for five minutes arguing if I want to know. Yes, I WANT TO KNOW! And I-AM-NOT-A-FRUITLOOP!" He raised his glowing fist menacingly and glared at me for a few seconds.

"Yes, but you _so_ want a cat. It's like they're your perfect match," I smirked with an innocent look on my face. "After all they're conceited, lazy, hateful, plain mean, nasty, jerks, and I heard that cats are delicious fried and dipped with marinara sauce with grilling spices-"

Vlad's face grew redder than a spring tomato and his voice went up several octaves. "Shut up you insolent brat! How _dare you_ call _me _a cat! At least I don't spend my nights gorging myself with fudge and ham! No wonder your failure of a father is so fat and stupid. He must have passed the stupid gene on to you and-"

He didn't have anytime to finish his sentance. My temper sparked and my eyes grew blood red. The lights around the room flickered and finally went out, but not without exploding into tiny bits and pieces all over the room.

The rage took me over. It controlled my actions to a point where I had no idea what was going on. The rage spun me around to face Vlad and I hit him with the most powerful blast I'd ever hit someone flipped over, knocking over a bed when I hit him a second time, knocking him out.

But I didn't stop there. I wanted to _kill._

So I picked him up and threw him against the solid cement wall. _THUD! _The wall cracked with the force I excerted and it gave me a splintering headache.

"AARRGGWWWWRRRGGGAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGG!" I screamed in pain. It was too much for my body to handle and I passed out as Vlad's eyes opened in shock.

-----------------------------------

I opened my ice blue eyes to see an empty circular room with dark red cement walls, but I didn't get a long time to realize where I was.

"Well hello Danny. Long time no see." I spun around to face someone I _really _didn't want to see.

I stammered out, "H-h-how did you get out of the-"

Before I could finish he punched me in the ribs and sent me flying into the hard solid wall. I went to get back to my feet when I suddenly felt extremly weak and tired. It was like I hadn't slept for a week. And that wasn't counting the rib that I think he broke.

"What are you doing to me?" I whispered drowsily. I couldn't stay conscience much longer.

"Finishing what I started. Isn't it ironic that you'll be killed by yourself? And that's only after you fail again, Danny." The flaming haired figured laughed menacingly before disappearing in a puff of red smoke.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a small TV appear on the wall.

--------------------------------

Serena glided through the tower with the two Fenton parents dangling from her hands. The full moon rose to the center of the sky and glowed white in through the window. She went to the last room in the almost deserted tower.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around, wincing. "Hello, Observants. Um... Nice weather we're having...?"

The unobservant Observants scowled. "You're just like your father. He always got into everything that didn't need his assistance."

The female ghost looked confused for a moment. "Wait a minute! You told me you never met my dad. You two told me I had to help Clockwork with this so he'd tell me!" She took a breath to try to calm herself. It didn't work.

Her eyes turned back to their normal, angry, bright green instead of the disguised swirls. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU STUPID CYCLOPES?! YOU FREAKIN' TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW WHO MY FATHER IS AND MAKE ME GO ON A WILD GOOSE CHASE TO FIGURE IT OUT?! You are all cruel heartless... I JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHO HE WAS!" Tears ran down her face like a waterfall while the irritating ghosts flew as fast as they could out of the room.

Serena slowed her tears down and picked up the stirring Fenton parents, sobbing quietly. She dropped them into the nearest room and put up the ghost shield as she walked out.

All she could choke out was, "T-t-they'll be safe... For now."

------------------------------------------

_So many cliffies! Now it's Happy Cliffie Day! (Random moment there, sorry.)_

_ANYWAY.... I hoped you liked it and review/PM me later. Thanks._

_Kirby_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom._

_-------------------_

Vlad groaned as he tried to sit up. Everything hurt and he kept seeing spots in front of his eyes. But then he remembered what happened. "Daniel...?"

He heard someone snicker behind him in the same voice the young hybrid had used earlier, "Hello Cheesehead, feeling better? Not that I really care, you're going to be disposed of soon anyway."

The rich billionaire stared at what seemed to be Daniel. It looked like him except for the blood red eyes. Was he being overshadowed? "What ever ghost is in Daniel will you kindly get out before I do it for you?!"

The ghost simply chuckled menacingly. "Overshadowed? Wow, he hasn't told you yet? Well then, I guess you'll have to ask him what's going on then huh? Have fun." 'Daniel' hit the defenseless half ghost with a red ectoblast and sent him into the void.

--------------------

Danny sat up in what he calls his own personal jail cell and stared at his wrists and ankles, shackles were attached to them. Now Danny doesn't have a great memory, but he can remember if there were 10 pound shackles put on him!

"Where did these come from?" he murmered to himself. "How did anyone attach them...? Has Dan been coming back into the room?"

His eyes widened at the thought and scanned the room. It all looked the same: TV on the wall, walls, floor, him, note on the floor- He stopped. Danny crawled over to the note and picked it up with his chained hands. It said:

_Danny,_

_How do you like your own personal hell? I designed it just for you after you stuck me in an empty hallway in your mind. And since I'm generous I'll even tell you how it works. _

_The room will send things to torture you non-stop for awhile to weaken you. Then, it will toeture you some more and send you to sleep with horrible nightmares of your worst fears. After all that fun stuff it will probably kill you, but I really don't know what happens at the end... Anyway, while all that is happening the prison reverts you to your true form._

_Oh and don't worry about spending it alone either. Mom and Dad will be there shortly or maybe I'll just kill them both... Hmm..._

_There's a TV in there and I really have absolutly no idea what it does, but I'm sure it hurts. Sure wish I could watch you slowly die... Oh well. _

_Have fun,_

_Dan Phantom_

Danny's eyes filmed over in shock. "No... Mom and Dad... Die... No..." His eyes began to water before they poured down his cheeks in despair and agony. "IT'S MY FAULT!"

The hybrid slouched on the side of the wall and kicked it as hard as he could and pounded against the concrete. He tried to access his ghost powers, but as soon as he got a blaze of green in his palm a sharp burst of fire hit him in the chest.

The blackness surronded his eyesight for the third time today.

------------------------------------

Vlad's sore muscles ached and complained as he tried to stand up, but he hit his head on the low ceiling. He clutched his head in pain and opened his eyes. He was sitting in a red, circular, concreate room that was only about 6 feet wide and 5 feet high. There was a television mounted on the wall and-

"Daniel?!"

-------------------------------------

_Short chapter, sorry. Please PM/review. Thanks!_

_Kirby_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.... Stupid lawyers......_

_Sorry about this, I needed more motivation. (By that I mean I was too lazy to open Wordpad to type this up until the reviews reminded me I have a story to write.)_

_Here's chapter 9!_

_------------------------------_

Vlad's eyes were wider than full moons as he gazed at the pale teenager. The poor kid looked like he was being sent to the gallows. His ice blue eyes, usually so bright, were clouded over in shock and, something that hardly ever shone in the young hybrid's eyes, fear.

"O-o-o-oh, cr-r-r-ap. _H-h-h-he_ got y-y-y-you too V-v-v-vlad?" Daniel's voice shook again as he painfully rasped out, "I-i-i-it w-w-as H-him right?"

Vlad raised an eyebrow, recalling what his captor had mentioned before. "Him Daniel? That's hardly sufficient enough for me to answer your idiotic question. You're just like your bumbling idiot of a father sometimes."

Daniel said nothing and gazed off into space holding his rib cage. Vlad, however, was very confused as his eyebrows furrowed. That comment should have earned him _at least_ an ectoblast to the face or some long, stupid argument!

"Daniel..." Vlad said cautiously. "Are you alright?" The younger hybrid's face turned a deep red and his eyes started to droop. "Daniel?!"

The young hybrid's body fell to the unforgiving floor with a _THUD _as he passed out. The older hybrid knelt by his side and inspected the part of his torso that Daniel was clutching. There were at the least two broken ribs and when Vlad went to touch his sweaty forehead the boy was burning up.

Vlad scanned the room for something to help, but found nothing but a note in the teenager's hand.

"Who the cheese whiz is Dan?"

-----------------------------------------

Clockwork sighed as he looked away from the screen in front of him. "Everything is _not _as it should be..."

The time ghost shook his head and floated through his castle, deep in thought. That is until he got to the Fentons' room. The door was hanging off the hinges and as he drifted in hesitantly there were two bodies hanging from the rafters, not breathing and being very, very still....

---------------------------------------------

Skulker shot out of the ghost zone in pursuit of the famous and legendary ghost of the Jumping Frog of Calveras County. The frog, being the fat frog that he was, dove into a nearby pond outside of Fenton Works and sunk to the bottom like a rock. Skulker scowled and instantly grinned when he saw a certain container specter drift aimlessly toward Casper High.

The hunter stalked the Box Ghost , following directly behind him for a few blocks before the annoying ghost turned around and yelled, "BEWARE! I am the Box Ghost! You will never contain me in the giant box of many creatures! BEWARE!"

Skulker's hand flew to his forehead in response to the stupidness, but the Box Ghost stared at a new upgrade on his suit. It was cubically shaped.

"BOX!!!!" he screamed and shot forward to rip the 'box' out of Skulker's armor. He grabbed it and Skulker's yell was muffled by the alarm and voice coming from the 'box'.

"SELF-DESTRUCT IN 10...... 9....... 8......" The Box Ghost flew as fast as he could toward the high school as the 'mighty' hunter tried to deactivate the 'box'.

The irritating cube obsessed specter phased through the cheap plastic and concreate walls. "I think I'll give the ghost child a little surprise today. I'll hit him with steel boxes instead of cardboard and bubble wrap!" The lame ghost yelled to the heavens, "BEWARE!"

Boxy scurried into Danny's homeroom invisibly and flew over to where the hybrid should've been, at his desk in the back of the room, but there was no desk there. So the ghost turned to the familiar Gothic girl to his right and whispered in her ear, "Where's your boyfriend, Phantom? I have a little _present _for him? BEWARE!"

The Goth, Samantha, looked wildly around the room before he became visible. "Please! Please, don't hurt me! I have no boyfriend or Phantom." She turned her terrified gaze to the teacher, whom had frozen at his desk and screamed bloody murder.

"To Kill a Mockingbird! IS THAT A GHOST?!"

-----------------------------------------------------

_Woah, lots of weirdness in this chapter. So many questions...._

_kirby_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.. :(_

__________________________________Flashback___________________________________

_The sun shone brightly over Amity Park that summer afternoon. It had to be a near 95 degree day and across town at the park a young halfa rested on a barely moving swing. His face was covered in sweat and was bright tomato red from the blistering heat._

_"Danny? You alright man?" His friend, Tucker, asked with concern. Danny glared at him. "Sorry, standard question."_

_Danny tried to smile but it turned out to be more of a weak grimace. He rubbed the back of his neck and slid off the swing onto the somewhat cooler ground. "I don't know Tuck," Danny sighed. "I'm so tired and weak and I feel like I'm falling apart. And the heat... It's _torture."

_The Goth next to him wrinkled her forehead in sympathy. She went to put her pale hand on his shoulder, but as soon as she touched him he flinched away from it in pain. "Geez Sam!" He exclaimed weakly. "Why are you so hot?!"_

_Tucker sniggered at his choice of words and Danny's hand flew to his mouth. "Err... That came out really wrong." But Sam was too deep in her thoughts to be embarrassed about his comment. She put the back her hand to her cheek and she felt, normal. _

_"Danny, what's your temperature been since your ice powers came?" The Gothic teen asked. _

_Danny cocked his head to the side in confusion and replied, "Uhh... just below freezing, 30 degrees fahrenheit. Why do you want to know?"_

_Sam's eyes widened as she reached over to Danny and pulled out her.... Thermometer? She stuck it in her best friends mouth._

_Tucker, however, was beside himself in laughter. "Y-y-y-you c-c-carry around a t-t-thermometer in your pocket?! And they call _me _a loser!"_

_"No, of course not smart one, Mom made me buy her one today because she's coming down with something. Although, I added my personal touch..." Sam grinned and gestured at the skull and crossbones painted over the all black thermometer._

_Everyone was quieted after that as they waited for the BEEP! But when it came Sam stared at the numbers and whispered distantly, "Get him in the shade, Tucker."_

_The techno geek did as she said and helped his friend to get under a tree. Sam soon followed with a bucket in her hands full of ice water and a wash cloth. Together they laid their sickly friend down and Sam showed Tucker the numbers on the small device. He paled at least three shades. The temperature was 40 degrees fahrenheit, ten degrees higher than it should be._

_Danny closed his eyes and relaxed as his friends tried to cool him down with cold water. He zoned out when he started to regain his strength, but Sam brought him back to reality. "How does that feel Danny?"_

_A genuine smile lit up Danny's face. "Wonderful. I'm even getting some of my strength back."_

_His not girlfriend nodded in understanding and turned to Tucker. "Remember what Frostbite told Danny about his ice? He said it came from his core, so wouldn't that make him get a low temperature so he can make ice?"_

_Tucker's eyes closed in understanding. "And when you leave an ice cube out in the sun too long..."_

_"It gets too hot and melts," Danny finished. "So I guess I'll be needing some AC from now on."_

________________________________________________________________________________

Danny opened his eyes to a familiar fruitloop inspecting his rib cage. Vlad rubbed his temples and

when he saw that the younger half ghost was awake, he groaned. "Damn Daniel, I need to put that rib back in place."

Danny was about to say something, but the pain around his chest prevented him from talking and he could barely breathe. So the tired teenager only nodded and closed his eyes, squeezing his eyelids together tightly, before reopening them.

Vlad raised an eyebrow at his response until he realized his almost apprentice couldn't breathe and set to work right away. He looked the wounded teenager right in the eye once he was ready and said, "This is going to hurt." Danny gave him a no duh, look. "So on the count of three then. One." Danny struggled for breath. "Two." Vlad inhaled deeply to calm his nerves. "Three."

Danny's eyes never left Vlad's as the reseting process began and the teen never once even screamed or flinched in pain. But that gave Vlad a very bad feeling. "Daniel," he prompted as soon as his rib was in the right place. "How many times _have _you broken a rib?"

"Um," Danny said weakly, "do you count it if I broke it more than once?"

"Yes." The older man said without hesitation.

"Well then that means I lost track after twenty four-" Vlad cut him off with a moan.

"You broke your ribs more than twenty four times and your mother never noticed?!" he yelled.

Danny shook his head. "Heck no, she's just too gullible. I accidentally forgot to make my arm visable once and she never noticed."

Vlad stared at him in confusion. The more he got to know this halfa the more confused he seemed to get. "Daniel, I'll never understand why you help these people when all you seem to do is get hurt. You can't win in your situation."

"I promised." Was all that Danny could answer with. He rolled over to face his back to Vlad.

"Oh, you are such a child! You promised?" Vlad unknowingly tormented Danny with the same words a certain Dan used not too long ago.

Danny's body went ridged as he turned back to Vlad. For a moment he forgot who was sitting in the room with him and Danny let out an unearthly shrieck, "Yes, I PROOOMMMIISSEEDDDDD!" The ghostly wail was unleashed and it sent Vlad to his knees with his hands around his ears, but Danny wouldn't stop.

Ignoring the pain and agony, Vlad dove out of the sonic waves and behind Danny. He started to shake the teen's shoulders to snap him out of it, but nothing seemed to work. The waves kept bouncing around the room, slightly weakening the walls.

"Daniel!" He screamed. Vlad racked his brains for an idea, but he soon found one on the floor, the note that had been given to Daniel probably by our captor. "Dan isn't here Daniel!" He screamed, not really knowing what he was talking about, but eager to stop the noise. "DAN ISN'T HERE!"

The waves disappeared abruptly and left Danny lying down, pressed against the wall. The young teenager looked wildly around the room and then let his eyes rest on the older man's. "Never. Say. Those. Words. Again."

"Daniel," Vlad began, ignoring Danny's threat, "who is Dan? AND WHY THE HELL DID HE CAPTURE US?!"

"Because he's me."

______________________________________________________________________________

_You like? Please review and I just might have the next chapter out sooner._

_kirby_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom._

_Ok, the story Danny is going to tell Vlad is extremly altered. This is because Danny is still convinced Vlaad might try to create Dan. :) _

_Dedicated to wonderful beta: Cordria_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny let his eyes drift to the floor in shame, and couldn't bring himself to look up from the warm concrete. Dan had always been a touchy subject for him, however, talking to the other half of Dan about him was a completely different story.

But Vlad's reaction would have been priceless if Danny had been chipper enough to enjoy it. The man had jumped up from his position on the floor, while his tired face turned a scarlet, beet red. He, quite honestly, looked like a lobster with a bad sunburn and a scalding hot temper. Vlad opened his mouth to attempt to say something intelligent, but all that came out was, "Wh-h-ha-at-t-t?!"

Danny didn't even smile or manage to tease him about it. He just launched right into his story. "It all started with the CATs. I was very... stressed about my test results, after all, always being compared to Jazz the Magnificent was a large downfall.

Anyway, I was studying and a ghost pops out of nowhere. She tells me that her name is Box Lunch, daughter of the," Danny winced, "Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady."

He looked over to see Vlad had sat back down, but had turned a nasty green color while muttering something under his breath like, "Didn't know Lunch Lady was taken... Hmm... Ew. Guess I'll have to cancel our date..." Danny gagged slightly, hearing the last part of Vlad's whispers, and put his head in his chained hands. _I'll never be able to unsee that picture... _He thought. _Ug. Well, at least he's laid off Mom!_

"So Daniel," Vlad asked, "does your mother have any plans for Saturday?"

The young teenager sighed and beat his sore head against the wall and murmured, "Thought too soon..." Then he replied louder, "She will never go out with _you_. Lay off, and get a cat, Plasmius.

But to get back to the point, Box Lunch made the Nasty Burger explode and kill a few.. citizens. I ran away, to someone who promised they could take away the painful emotions. So he ripped my ghost half out."

It was Vlad's time to gag. His eyes went wide and he stuttered out, "W-w-who again did this?"

Danny shook his head, declining his question. Vlad didn't have to know it was he who created Dan. He couldn't risk his enemy trying to merge them together again. "Well, anyway, Dan was created by my ghost half being torn from my human half and merging with... Another ghost's." He had to force himself not to look at Vlad as he said this, "The evil ghost half overwhelmed mine and took over. It destroyed the world at twenty-four years old. All those people dead... And it was all my fault."

Danny sighed a sigh that sounded like he had given up decades ago, like he had been striped of all that was important to him. Vlad had noticed this and recognized the problem in the boy's story. "How did you know of this? And what happened to your human half?"

The younger hybrid was taken aback. Vlad asked the same question he had when Vlad's older self had told him this story. So Danny shook away the shock, pushing it to the back of his mind as he replied, "I know of this because that is no longer my timeline. During _**my **_CATs a ghost that ended up becoming very close to me showed Dan to me."

_These aren't really lies. _Danny thought, _I can't let Vlad know the original story, he'll try to take advantage of it. _Vlad wasn't looking too convinced though. He looked more confused than anything else. So the older hybrid said, "Daniel, no ghost can show the future! I know every corner of the Ghost Zone and everyone in it. None can show the future."

Danny smiled the first genuine smile he had in a long time and said, "No ghost that you know, Plasmius. This ghost's lair is very... Difficult to locate. He likes his privacy." He put a hand to the necklace around his neck, and rubbed the CW that was in the middle of the vine-like chain. He missed the old time ghost very badly. Clockwork had always been there to help. Whether it was for advice or just to play some checkers. (Danny hated playing chess with him, since he always lost.)

But he knew Clockwork had to work for the good of the time line, and creatures themselves. If he had to get rid of his charge, the time ghost would. Since he knew everything, after all. He watched the parade metaphor from above and all that crap.

"Daniel?" Vlad said, pulling the teen from his thoughts. "Your human half?"

Danny closed his eyes and replied with the only way he knew he could answer that question. "Some things," he murmured only loud enough for Vlad to hardly hear, "are better left unsaid." His enemy paled a shade while Danny felt a single tear run down his face when he pictured the feeble, given up, almost dead to the world, elderly Vlad saying those words to him. That Vlad was too pathetic for Danny to fight.

Danny opened his eyes and realized Vlad was staring at him intently, waiting for the rest of his tale. Danny continued on. "So after Dan _**took care **_of my human half, he terrorized Amity Park, almost destroying everything. Valerie and her dad tried to keep up a ghost shield to keep Dan out, but it was no use for his power. He demolished everything in his path."

Vlad seemed to be pondering something as he asked, "Where was Maddie and your idiot father? Surely they would try to keep him out to protect your sister, and the rest of the town."

"Of course the would have," Danny sighed, letting his grief in, "but they couldn't."

The older hybrid smirked a very Plasmious smirk and taunted, "What, did little Jacky get scared and run? Couldn't handle that his own son was destroying the-"

But Vlad didn't get to finish as a sore Danny punched his square in the face while screaming at the top of his lungs, "YOU BASTARD! MY FATHER IS TWICE THE MAN YOU'LL _**EVER **_BE!" Tears streamed down Danny's pale face as he felt the skin under his shackles rip open and burn from the unwanted movement. However, he wasn't crying from the pain, Danny was just about immune to pain now, he had experienced too much of it. So much more than Vlad...

A sob escaped Danny's chapped, dry, fevered lips. His family could be murdered by Dan at any minute, and it would be all his fault. If he had only stopped this from ever starting! If only he'd killed himself before he could kill his family, before he stole the answers! If only...

But no. He could never leave _**his **_humans undefeanded. Ghosts would still terrorize Amity after he died, and he wouldn't be there for them. He would have failed them.

_But hadn't I done that already? _Danny thought as he put his head in his hands, sobbing freely. _I've already failed, people still die in Amity Park from things I can prevent. Every soul that dies on my turf is my damn fault. And now that I think about it, the more I realize that the only person's life I didn't screw up is Vlad's. I gave him a second chance in that alternate reality, so why not now? _A feeling of purpose and determination filled his body, numbing the grief and guilt right away.

Danny Fenton was not going to fail again, and Vlad was getting his second chance, whether he liked it or not.

Danny wiped the salty tears from his face, and turned his eyes to Vlad, who was growling

incoherently until he saw Danny's now red eyes from crying, and the faint tear marks. Confusion welled up in the older hybrid's eyes as he walked over to the boy and put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Daniel?" He said softly, "What's wrong little badger? What happened to your parents in that time?"

Danny bowed his head, letting more tears fall. All his sadness was creeping back into his head. He took a shaky breath before saying softly as he could, "I killed them, Vlad. And it was all my fault. They all died, all of them! Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Mom, and Dad.. That's why I wanted to rip out my human half. I couldn't bear the guilt, but I wish I had killed myself instead. Less lives lost that way."

Danny looked up to see the older man staring at him incredulously in front of him. Vlad shook his head and said, "Daniel, don't ever give up your life! There's never a reason-"

"No Vlad, that's the difference between you and me. I'm prepared to sacrifice my life at any time to save my friends and family. But when they died... My life went into shambles. I couldn't think and my mind almost collapsed on itself, I wanted to die, to be with them." Danny shivered as he continued, "I would see them in my dreams, they would blame me, and disown me. I thought my own family hated me, and I never slept anymore. Life just wasn't worth going to the trouble to live."

Vlad let out a breath and gripped Danny's shoulder harder in comfort. The teen didn't shake it off, but realized he still had a story to finish. He sighed deeply and said, "Now back to D-dan. While he was terrorizing my hometown in the future, I was studying for the CATs. I had accidentally... stumbled on the answers to the most important test ever and I wanted to look off them.

But I never got that far. My ghost sense went off and I left with Sam and Tucker to go catch it. We turned the corner only to find a future ghost (No, I'm not telling you who it is Vlad!) of one of my surviving enemies." Danny felt a tiny smile grace his features. Skulktech was too stupid of a name not to be laughed at. "It caught me in some mechanical arm, and while Sam and Tuck were trying to pry it off, a time medalion fell off it's neck. A blast of white light surronded the ghost and all that was touching it, taking my friends and I with it to the time ghost's lair.

Now keep in mind, this was before my powers progressed farther than an ectoblast. I opened my eyes to see a portal in front of me and medalions. We each put on one for some weird reason, I'm not sure why, it just felt right.

The portal had a ghost that had my insignia on it, but flaming white hair and blood red eyes. He was using a green sonic wave attack on a field of tanks. They were blown away, of course, but I was amazed by the sheer power. I leaned foreward to take a better look, but the portal sucked me in along with my friends.

We were brought to what looked like a ghost town. Buildings were destroyed, trees pushed to the ground, and my welcome was to be shot with a glowing red net by the mighty Red Huntress. Thanks for that by the way Vlad." Danny shot at him sarcastically.

Vlad rolled his eyes and grinned evily. "I needed pawns Daniel. And your friend was an easy one to get."

Danny growled very much like an angry animal, and continued, "So Valerie flipped out as soon as she saw the three of us. She took one look at Sam and Tucker and said, 'It's not possible! You're dead.' Or something along those lines. And we hadn't even started to freak out before a green ectoblast shot toward her. It shot her straight into the sky as I broke out of the net and caught her before she hit the ground.

I set her down and flew as fast as I could back to Sam and Tucker, but Dan had already froze them in place. I saw his red ghost sense go off as I tried as hard as I could to fight him, but I only distracted him enough to break Sam and Tuck free. I yelled for them to run, but they ran under Fenton Works. Dan shot a blast at it and it tumbled down on top of them."

Danny felt his dry throught tighten and his feverish body elevate his temperature to dangerous levels. His head throbbed from water deprivation and his rib was still extremly sore and tender to the touch. He started a fit of coughing and wheezing, and after about five minutes, he said, "I thought they had died, but when I looked under the wreckage there were two medallions. They got away! But I wasn't as lucky.

Dan knocked me out and when I woke up I was in front of their graves. 'Gone but not forgotten', that's what the headstone read. He told me that the Nasty Burger exploded to cause their deaths and how it was my fault, ect. But he eventually told me that he fused the medallion inside of me, I couldn't get to it.

So he tied me up in glowing ropes and sent me off into the ghost zone, unprotected, and unable to defend myself. I floated for what seemed like forever before all of my remaining enemies cornered me, and started to toss me around. They threw all they had at me until I was gasping for air. I was so desperate so I started screaming for them to get away, but the loudest one wasn't a scream. It was my Wail. I had achieved at fourteen what took him ten years to do.

But anyway, I was about to head toward the Fenton Portal when the Boooomerang (You don't want to know.) hit me on the side of the head. It told me that a Mr. Vlad Masters knew something about this. So instead I flew to your subtle as a flying mallet portal and I was shocked at what I saw."

Danny stopped and put all weight on the floor he was lying on. He felt so weak and tired. It was like that incident in the park when he discovered his sensitivity to heat only twice as bad. The young hybrid groaned and tried desperatly to create some ice in his palm, but he was struck with the same fire as before when he tried to use his powers. Danny couldn't cool himself down, and he knew it, but he needed to tell Vlad the story first. He had to understand.

"I'm fine," He said when he saw Vlad's nervous eyes, "I need to get back to the story. Okay, so I got to your house and you weren't... you. This Vlad Masters was completely drained of his ghost powers, and had realized where he'd gone wrong in life. That Vlad took advantage of his second chance and took the medallion out of me, while he told me the story of his... Um.... Friend that had ripped away my humanity and turned me into a monster.

The medalion worked and I was blasted into my time where Dan had apparently discuised himself as me, got my friends, family, and Lancer together, and had them tied up against the almost exploding boiler of the Nasty Burger." Danny felt tears threaten to fall, but he blinked them away. Vlad couldn't see him break down again. "I used his powers against him, kicked his butt, and sent him into the thermos, never to see him again -exept in my dreams- until now. But now he's wandering freely around my mind and the world, going after my family to turn me into him. That's who captured us."

Danny stopped and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he shook aggressivly on the floor in pain. It was just too hot, and the fever had to be killing him. Vlad sat beside the teenager and asked urgently, "Daniel? Are you alright?"

Danny shrugged while grunting, "Nothing's wrong, 'm fine." But he was anything but fine as sweat started to pour down his face, and his insides felt like they were on fire. He could barely hold back a scream as the fire inside of his spread to his entire body, and turned his pale skin a deep red. The desire for water was forced to the top of his priority list as he rasped out unwillingly, "Too hot... Water... Need water..."

Vlad seemed to get the message. He shot out of his sitting position and looked frantically around the room. _Where does a fourteen year old boy keep water? _The older hybrid thought, _what can't any child live without?! Come on Vlad, you were a kid once! _His eyes scanned the room again before his eyes stopped on the TV that was mounted on the wall.

Vlad ran over to it and pushed the power button. The device instantly morfed into a vending mechine stocked with water, soda, food, and ice packets...? He pushed the button for water, but when nothig happened Vlad slammed his fist against the Plexiglas angrily yelling, "Come on you infernal mechine!"

The 'infernal machine' replied in a amused voice, "Say please Fruitloop."

"Blasted machinery!" He screamed, but as soon as he looked over at the shaking form that was Danny, Vlad complied growling, "Please." As soon as he said the magic word a gallon of freezing cold ice water appeared in his hands. Vlad rused back to the dehydrated boy, who grabbed the water and drank the entire thing in one gulp.

Danny gasped for air as he finished the water. He turned to Vlad who was looking at him like he had grown a second head, and said to him, "I uh.... Don't deal with heat well. My room at home is under freezing, but I can deal with anything up to sixty degrees. If it's higher I um... Do that."

The older hybrid shook his head while he said, "And you call me crazy?!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Serena floated through the castle toward the Fentons' room. They had given her quite a scare yesterday when Clockwork told her he had found the merely visiting Observants hanging from the rafters. Therefore, she took it upon herself to strengthen the shield around the two humans, and check up on them every hour or so.

But as she was getting closer to their room she heard horrible screams echoing throughout the hallway, the Ghostly Wail. Serena's eyes widened as she flew as fast as could toward the power.

But she was too late. The Fenton parents were dead with Dan Phantom standing above them, smiling like he just won 1.86 billion dollars on Powerball. Serena ducked out of the room invisibly before the ghost could see her and bolted away from the room.

Clockwork was going to kill her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Don't even have time to do proper author's note. Sorry. TOO MUCH SCHOOL!!!!!**_

_**Review please.**_

_**kirby**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom._

_I'm really sorry for the wait Cordria! I couldn't even send this to you since I kept them waiting so long. If you are no longer interested in betaing this please PM me._

* * *

The young half ghost gratefully took the gallon of water from Vlad with trembling hands. It had been getting steadily hotter throughout their.... stay, and Danny wasn't looking very well. His thin face was beet red, and covered in sweat as dark circles ran underneath his exhausted blue eyes. His broken rib was completely healed, thank God, because of his ghost powers, although bruises lined his chest.

As he looked at the shackles on his wrists, the young halfa saw the layers of skin had almost completely worn away. They were red and raw.

Danny pressed himself against the wall, and looked over his shoulder at Vlad. The forty-something year old had sat back with his own gallon of water, but he kept his eyes trained on the teen. Danny immediately went back to his water to avoid the man's uncomfortable gaze; however, Vlad continued to stare.

"W-w-would you stop staring a-a-at me l-l-like I'm g-going to c-c-collapse?!" He croaked out, suddenly angry that his voice made him sound so helpless.

Vlad jumped at Danny's voice, but quickly regained his composure. He said nothing in return at first until older half ghost said calmly, "Then stop looking like you are going to faint Daniel."

Danny opened his mouth, looking like he had a smart comeback, but shut his mouth a moment later when he heard the worried undertone in Vlad's calm voice. _Vlad concerned about me. _He thought bitterly, _He wasn't so freakin' worried when he was the one hurting me._

Danny was about to glare at the halfa when he felt a prick in his side, and pain flew through his body. His muscles spasmed out of control, leaving him sprawled out in the small room, convulsing. The pain was all he was aware of now. It seemed to cut along his frail, shaking body like a million knives stabbing at him.

That's when he started to scream. Blood-curdling shrieks filled the tiny prison that must have filled the other inhabitant's very core with terror.

The teenager felt his blood erupt in flames, burning and coursing through out his bloodstream. Danny's screams grew louder and louder as the fire spread, going closer and closer to his heart. Pain building, shrieks growing louder, his heart beat faster.

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

It spread faster, like wildfire, getting closer and closer. His heart was louder than his screams now.

_**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!**_

Until the flames reached his heart and then....

_**THUMP.... **__THUMP..... _THUMP.... Thump.... thump... thu-mp....th-

Silence.

* * *

Vlad felt the child's thin chest for the slight rise and fall of the boy's breathing.

Nothing.

Panic filled the half ghost as he felt for a pulse with shaking hands.

Nothing.

"No..." Vlad started doing chest compressions and CPR on the teenager's frail body. "One... Two... Three..." Terror started to set in and Vlad's compressions intensified. "Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten... Eleven... Twelve... Thirteen... Fourteen... Fifteen!" He gave Danny two deep breaths of air, and checked for a pulse again.

Nothing.

"Come on Daniel, breathe!" The boy's face was turning blue as Vlad had a stroke of brilliance. He charged his hands with red ecto-energy, and starting doing compressions with electricity like substance. Daniel's back arched with each push, but there was no change, even after another half of an hour of doing CPR.

A bead of sweat rolled down Vlad's forehead as he sat back from Danny's frost white form. Vlad tried for a pulse once more, but it was no use.

"DANIEL!" Then he screeched the nickname he swore to himself he'd never use, in a desperate hope for any reaction from the child. "Danny! DANNY!"

And then he knew.

He was sitting next to a corpse.

* * *

_Sorry about the wait!!! I've been going through some tough times… But I'm really trying to get these stories finished._

_kirby_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom._

* * *

He was floating.

Unworried.

Not that he was gloating.

But if he knew he was needed, he might have hurried.

* * *

He could feel only peace.

Serene.

All his troubles seemed to cease.

It was very unusual for the teen.

* * *

His blue eyes,

Shone.

As if he knew nothing of his demise.

He knew peace alone.

* * *

He started to feel weird.

It was too empty, like an abyss.

Almost as if the entire world disappeared.

But how would he know it even exists?

* * *

He felt himself drift,

Back to the ground.

It was fairly swift.

But when he landed, he was surprised by what he found.

* * *

Wings, feathered in black.

Four feet long.

They came out of his shoulder blades, in his back.

They were pure muscle, and very strong.

* * *

Surprise lit up his face.

It appears he was more than what he thought.

He slid his wings back into his back with fluid grace.

They hadn't even fought.

* * *

The wings,

He loved with all his might.

And he had really gotten the hang of those things.

Although he wondered, "Aren't angel wings white?"

* * *

Vlad.

He remembered that name.

He knew he must be sad.

He didn't know why, but the repeating thought always came.

* * *

Vlad.

And a prison, a circular room.

He was getting quite mad.

These thoughts were putting him in a gloom.

* * *

He could remember now.

Dan, Vlad, the room, the heat,

The sweat on his brow.

He had to go back, he can't admit defeat.

* * *

At that final word,

He felt blackness envelope him,

And as his vision blurred,

The world around him seemed to dim.

* * *

_I know some poeple will hate this chapter... But I figured peaceful=poetry. :) Please don't kill me!_

_And it gave me a quick and easy way to finish a chapter fast. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!_

_Kirby_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom._

* * *

When he came to, Danny felt... Grief radiating from the room. It seemed to stick to the concrete walls as if it were Mighty Putty, and just radiate sadness. It was almost like those cheesy sci-fi shows where people could read emotions. But the pain Danny was having made him forget all about the emotions. His lower right side throbbed, and when he reached to massage it with his hands, a large syringe stood in its way.

The syringe was almost a typical looking syringe. It was transparent with the funny lines that measure the amount of liquid you needed to have given or taken. However, this syringe had a strange red glow about it that pulsed at a rhythmic beat as if it was a light show. It had that slightly creepy vibe to it.

Danny felt one of those 'oh crap' moments coming on as he realizes there was no doctor to take it out today. He was finally realized Tucker's fear of all things needles.

Nausea crept up into his stomach. This was not one of the things he wanted to have to do… EVER, but… in the rational part of his mind he knew it had to come out. He exhaled slowly, shaking as he went for the barrel of the medical equipment. The half held his breath for a moment before slightly tugging on the clear cylinder. As he pulled, the taunt skin around it moved with the needle, like a toddler clutching their parent's leg as they walk away. Danny gagged at the sight.

_Come on Fenton, _He scolded silently, _it's just a little needle._

The young hybrid nodded to himself. He closed his tired cerulean eyes in anticipation, his shaking hand going to the syringe again. His fingers curled around the cylinder, and in turn slightly shook the barrel that wiggled the needle inside of him .

A startled and pained gasp erupted from Danny's diaphragm as he felt his insides protest at the needle probing at his guts. And the anger flooded in. He grasped the barrel again, and without thinking twice yanked the device from his body.

He really shouldn't have done that.

* * *

Samantha Manson is a very interesting person. She is a fifteen year old teenager that attends Casper High in Amity Park. Samantha is an independent teenager with her own identity, and proud of it. She is very intelligent, clever, athletic, beautiful, and she was a seasoned ghost hunter assistant.

Was.

Not is.

After all, there were no ghosts in Amity Park before that day when Skulker barged into Mr. Lancer's classroom.

* * *

Tucker Foley is a very interesting person. He is a fifteen year old African American teenager that attends Casper High in Amity Park. Tucker is an esteemed carnivore, and proud of it. He is very technology educated, funny, unathletic, handsome, and he was a ghost superhero's sidekick.

Was.

Not is.

…

…

…

This may be a problem.

* * *

_**Short, I know... I have been having MAJOR writers block... But I'm starting to write longer again, so I won't send out the next chapter until it is at least 2000 words! :P**_

**_Please review._**

**_kirby_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom._

_Thank you for all that still read this story. I apologize for the slowness, but I have found some inspriation... Now. Finally..._

:D

_Well, on with the show!!_

* * *

A low, soft gasp of intense, sheer pain splintered through the small room's silence. A thin dehydrated boy lay on a hard concrete floor, and a middle aged half ghost gasped in shock at the non-deadness of the child.

Yes, everything was going as planned. All of the pawns were moving as planned, so they could meet their fate. The chess board, however, was itching to close. It wanted it to end, but the players must keep playing. The chess board must not close, for that would send them to their doom, however, it will be that board's decision at the end whether to close early or not until its time. It all comes down to one choice: Danny's.

The young half ghost could turn the game to oblivion in one unexpected move, and after the child makes his choice this time… Clockwork cannot help him. So, if he chooses the wrong road… the Time Master will not spare him: no matter how much he would want to.

If the wrong choice is made, Danny Phantom must die.

* * *

Some people would say that Danny was a good person. That he was a lazy person: but a good person in general. Some would say that Danny was a bad ghost. That he torments the innocent, steals for his own gain, and kills for the enjoyment of killing. It doesn't matter, however, what their opinion of him was, because good or bad, Danny was in trouble.

And what trouble was he in?

Well, for starters, there is the little problem with being stuck in his own head with the ultimate, cunning enemy… and Vlad. Oh, and there is that small issue on the whole torture room thing. You know, the one that's really freakin' hot? Yeah. Now just for fun, we had to add the syringe filled with mystery liquid.

The question present at the moment is who the heck has it out so bad for Danny? Is it the mysterious Serena? Is it the all powerful Time Keeper, Clockwork?

That is exactly what Danny _**wasn't**_ pondering as he lay unconscious next to a tired, grief stricken Vladimir Masters. In fact, about the only thing Danny would be pondering at the moment was the color of the inside of his eyelids.

Vlad wasn't even weighing his options like any kidnapped billionaire would. He simply stared incredulously at anywhere but Danny's 'dead' body with a look of a deer in headlights.

It was probably not the best strategy.

It might have cost Danny his life.

* * *

Danny knew something was wrong the second he came to for the second time that day. For one, there was no psychopath killer standing over him laughing, as he had expected. Two, he had not been drug off into another room to be dissected by said psychopath. Three, the temperature had gone up at least twenty degrees, making the small room become sweltering hot to a point where the walls had condensation rolling down them. That one definitely had the most terrifying results.

The teenager felt heat as it waved through his body, making his insides twinge at the hot temperature. The air had to be at least a hundred and ten degrees Fahrenheit, and it was taking its toll on Danny's body. He could feel his blood try to rise closer to the surface of his skin in a feeble attempt on cooling the arteries, but it was futile. A few more degrees and Danny knew it was going to be over. He couldn't even make it over to the water and ice packets that Vlad had found.

_Wait… Vlad! _Danny let a weak smile cross his face. He had a hope. If he could just get the billionaire's attention… He might have a chance at some water.

"…" The halfa tried to rasp out the man's name, but he couldn't find the energy to get even the smallest vocal cord to move. He felt the hope run out of his soul, and leave him with nothing but pain.

Nothing.

He could feel the rapid dehydration now it seemed to feed on his hopelessness and lack of determination. The dryness made his throat feel like it was full of sharp glass shards and sand that rubbed against his windpipe every time he tried to take a breath. His internal organs felt as though they were shriveling up too. That… was painful. But not even having the energy to thrash about, screaming… Danny had to silently moan and groan with only small rasping sounds coming out of his mouth in place of screeches of torment.

And then he felt what was left of his stomach flip. Muscles contracted into cramps painfully in result, and sent stomach bile pouring out of Danny's chapped lips as it burned his sensitive throat. Any liquid that Danny had left in him was now yellow on his chest and trickling down to the floor. He felt the need to scream again, but there was nothing left in him to scream with.

Nothing.

He didn't even hear when the occupant across the room gasped as he ran to him. The searing pain eventually sent him back to the oblivion.

* * *

Vlad turned his head away from the corpse and inched himself to the farthest corner of the room to put distance in between him and the corpse. The Corpse… It was much easier to call him – no – it, that instead of the name of the halfa. It was like if he said the name in relation to the sad, frail body before him then it would be final. It would really mean that his strong willed almost apprentice had…di- passed on.

And there was no way that he could admit that.

But one thing he could admit was the empty void type thing that had settled in his stomach. It seems that keeping an eye on the boy for the past few days had really made him… attached. Then again, Vlad did do more than just look after him. No, he did much, much more. He had reset his rib, and found him water when the child was dehydrating. Vlad sat and listened as the boy poured his heart out during that story of his future. He watched the teenager sob in his sleep and had performed CPR when he thought he could help. Most of all, though, Vlad realized that he might have been a comfort to the halfa. He was someone to blast when something wasn't going right and someone to rant to during their stay together.

It was strange.

He had comforted his _**archenemy **_until the very en- end of the beginning. He had _**cared**_... He wanted the boy to be all right and be... _**Safe. **_It was something that Vlad had no even allowed himself to have, but desperatly wanted the child to keep. It was not just because he wanted an apprentice... No. It was because... Because... Because....

He wasn't sure, but it didn't matter now. Proof of that was The Corpse lying in front of him.

Now that The Corpse was gone… Well, Vlad just wasn't sure. His whole life had been stationed on two goals: getting the girl and getting the apprentice. That apprentice had just turned his life upside down, shaking his logical mind and calm thoughts. He couldn't even form pros and cons like he had always done in past situations. Vlad could only feel the emptiness and hopelessness growing inside, and threaten to burst.

Oh, and the heat! Vlad could most definitely feel that torture. It served as a reminder to him. A mental picture would flash in his head of the child thrashing in pain at the heat, screeching and crying with hot boiling tears streaming down his face. It pained him to watch it.

Vlad sighed at the memory, but almost immediately chocked on what felt like pins and needles rushing down his throat as it reacted to the dryness in the air. The billionaire grabbed his throat in pain, and ran over to the jugs of water. He grasped a two gallon jug and put the bottle to his lips, drinking as much as he could fit down his throat. This left him gasping for air after nearly two minutes.

As he tried to get his lungs to expand, he felt momentarily confused for what seemed like no reason what so ever. It was like a strange foreboding sensation. But nonetheless, he felt his eyebrows furrow and his eyes dart around the room, accidentally falling upon The Corpse. To his intense surprise, The Corpse looked to be gagging and chocking for air.

Vlad gasped as he felt his eyes widen and his legs start to run on their own accord toward Daniel…

Who wasn't a corpse?

* * *

_Good? Bad? Did I get Vlad in character? Good emotions?_

_**Oh... And for those of you who haven't looked on my profile, there is a preview for a new Danny Phantom story and a preview of my new Harry Potter story. Don't worry, though. They won't be posted until after these are completed to their fullest! So push me to finish this so I can do those!! :D**_

_PLEASE REVIEW!! _

_PLEASE REVIEW!! And I apologize for the long wait. Please tell me if it was worth it!_

_kirby_


End file.
